


cheat

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	cheat

This Friday was different.

Harry was at a photo shoot and I was at home doing laundry, when I stumbled across something in the laundry bin. Inside the pocket of a pair of Harry’s jeans, was a pair of lace panties. Those definitely wasn’t mine, nor were they Harry’s. My mind was flooded with possibilities and worst-case scenarios.

I heard a pling from my pocket. My phone. A message from Harry Hey babe! I’ll be home in 30 min.

I felt my heart begin to race in my chest. What if Harry was cheating on me. With a girl. Tears were forming in my eyes clouding my vision. A sob escaped my lips when I ran to the living room, flopping down on the couch. What if Harry wasn’t even at a photo shoot today. He could be somewhere hooking up with some girl.

Lost in thought, tears streaming down my face, I heard the front door unlock followed by the sound of Harry’s boots hitting the floor over and over again.

The sound came to a halt behind me, and I felt a pair of strong arms snake their way around me from behind.

Another sob left my mouth and Harry’s grip tightened. “What’s wrong, baby?”

When I didn’t answer him, he quickly walked around the couch to face me, crouching down placing his soft hands on my cheeks. He lifted my face to look me in the eyes. “Baby, talk to me?” he suggested with eyes filled with sympathy. “Please?” he begged.

I inhaled a deep, shaky breath before speaking. “I found-” I just couldn’t get it out.

“What did you find?” He asked softly without hesitation, as if it wasn’t because of him I was sat here crying my eyes out.

“I was doing the laundry and then I found a pair of lace panties in the laundry bin” I choked out, finally able to breathe a little. Harry just furrowed hid brows looking at me like he had no clue what I was talking about.

His face soon after breaking into a wide grin, laughing quietly to himself. “I had to wear those panties in a photo shoot a couple weeks ago” he explains leaning up to leave a kiss on my forehead. “Don’t worry about it, love. I’ll show you the pictures, yeah?”

Letting out a deep, relieved sigh, I nodded my head standing up from the couch. I stood up on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I love you, Lou, and all your little things” he said with a smug smirk plastered on his face. I smacked his cheek lightly.

“You say that enough on stage, idiot” I say, breaking into a big smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s any further from the truth”

Smiling, I leaned in placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on his plumb lips. Harry placed his hands on my hips while kissing me slowly, with just as much passion.

We have now been standing here for the las twenty minutes just looking into each other’s eyes, whispering sweet things into each other’s ears and leaving small kisses here and there.

And let’s be honest. It ends up with me sucking his dick in our bedroom and him fucking me on the bed afterwards.


End file.
